Horror Movies
by Solaris Moon
Summary: Demyx did NOT like horror movies. So why was he here? Oh yeah... Zexion. Zemyx, Au-ish


Title: Horror movies

Summary: Demyx did not like horror movies. So how had he gotten roped into seeing this one? Oh wait… Zexion. (AU-ish)

Rating: T

Comments: Seriously inspired by the fact that I am really bad with horror movies. Or anything resembling such. So, see, I went to the movies with a friend of mine shortly after Christmas, and we went to see I Am Legend. I guess it was good… I sorta spent a good third of it with my face buried in my purse- those Skeleanimals purses make great face-hiders, lol. Freaky as hell… but when…nope, no spoilers. Let's just say there was a part where I started crying and didn't stop until the movie was almost finished, and it sure as hell wasn't for a person. So I thought about it, and I thought that Demyx would probably be the same way. This story has a few spoilers for I Am Legend, so if you want towatch it and you don't wanna know anything that happens in it, don't read this. (Way to enter the fandom...)

Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts is not mine. I'm barely goinghad enough to register for a convention coming upthis month(March) and costuming and my credit card bill. I couldn't afford KH if the rights for it came up dirt cheap.

* * *

Demyx did not like horror movies. 

Okay, maybe 'did not like' was a weak term for how he felt. He hated them, hated the gore involved in them, the way someone always had to die. That didn't mean he didn't know the cardinal rule of a horror movie: the hierarchy of death. Slut died first, then minority, then stupid jock. Unless it was a movie where everyone died in the end, the smart, wholesome guy and the smart girl who just happened to look gorgeous would get together. If it was one of those 'everyone dies' gore fests, Demyx didn't know the order the last two died in; he was out of that theater long before the stupid jock even thought he was at _risk_ of dying.

Suffice to say, Demyx hated horror movies. So how, pray tell, had he gotten dragged into 'I Am Legend'?

Oh, right, the reason was of average height, had hair of a peculiar periwinkle color that fell over one eye and just seemed to spike the slightest bit at the back, dark eyes and a love of books that seemed to ensure that he rarely talked to anyone. That reason was, namely, Zexion.

Zexion had assured him over and over again that I Am Legend had been a good book, and the movie would be good, and that it wasn't horror, it was suspense. Horror and suspense were two entirely different categories on the scare-o-meter, so Demyx agreed. After all, if your crush asked you to a movie, he rationalized, wouldn't you accept in a heartbeat, especially if you had nothing else going that weekend?

As soon as the blond had sat down and five minutes of that movie had gone past, he wished he had taken the aisle seat, but Zexion had insisted he pick the seats, and he'd just grabbed the nearest open ones. That was towards the middle of the theater, near a speaker. It was about the time that the lioness took down the deer that Demyx started wondering why he hadn't been possessed of enough brainpower to read reviews of the film… or listen to Axel when he assured him it was disturbing as hell… if Axel thought something disturbing you knew it had to be ten times worse than the most disturbing thing you could think of (which was, for some weird reason in Demyx's case, the idea of Marluxia singing 'I Feel Pretty' in the shower… he really had no idea why). As he watched the movie unfold on the big screen in front of them, the Darkseekers getting more and more disturbing as time went on, he noticed a pair of girls a few rows down. One had her eyes pretty much glued to the screen, and would occasionally nudge the other with her elbow. The other was harder to see, and Demyx wondered why at first, until he realized that she was a) dressed almost completely in black, and b) clutching onto what appeared to be a stuffed cat with straps on the back for dear life, hiding her face into the back of the cat's overstuffed head and jumping with every overly-loud sound.

Demyx completely understood, and wished he were down there with them so the two could at least share the plush- he didn't have the luxury of hiding his face in a stuffed cat.

Zexion looked over at his friend, wondering what was wrong. The boy had his eyes shut, it didn't look like it was forced, and his eyes were moving under the lids, like REM sleep… he nudged Demyx with his elbow, noting that the boy lifted his head and looked towards him fast enough it was a wonder he didn't get whiplash. "Are you awake?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm awake, just trying to remember if I turned off the stove before I left the house." Demyx smiled, trying to think up an excuse. About that time, the main guy (and who seemed to be just about the only actor with lines besides 'grah' and 'shriek') started screaming bloody murder… and Demyx looked up just in time to see him with a knife sticking out of his leg and the Darkseeker dogs coming after him and the German Shepherd he kept with him. The girl down a few rows was getting nudged by her friend again, but he distinctly heard a 'no way, not looking!' from her. Demyx followed her example and stared back down at his lap, acting as if he was looking for the answers to life (or more likely 'how was I so stupid as to not remember that when it comes to disturbing, if Axel says it's bad you know it's horrible?') and trying to pretend that he had not just heard what sounded suspiciously like hurt dog whimpers.

About this time Zexion started getting nervous. He knew how Demyx was about horror movies, and admitted to himself that this was rapidly dissolving from suspense into just plain horror. He counted himself damn lucky that Demyx hadn't just gotten up and left right then and there, but after this scene- he knew damn well what happened, and he hadn't told Demyx because he didn't want to hurt his feelings, or his chances of getting him to come with him- he would count himself Lady Luck's personal lover if Demyx didn't get up and run out of that theater screaming bloody murder.

Apparently Lady Luck did not want a lover, because just as soon as the guy started singing Bob Marly over the dog's dead body in his lap, Demyx got to his feet. "Demyx?"

"Gonna get a refill on popcorn, I'll be back soon." That was bullshit. Demyx had that tell-tale snuffle in his voice that said he was crying and didn't want to be found out, and he'd left the popcorn bucket. Zexion sighed, got to his feet, and followed the blond faux-hawk outside, catching him just outside the heavy doors to the theater. Sure enough, there were tears running down the tanned face, and Demyx tried to hide them, drying them on his coat sleeve. He couldn't do that for his nose, though, and he just stared at the floor.

"I didn't know they'd twist it this bad." Zexion finally said. "Look… if it makes you feel better… I did the same thing when the dog died in the book. I can't say it gets any better, but if you'll just come back in there with me…"

"I'm not going back in there." Demyx said, his voice sounding dead. "I don't want to see any more deaths."

"There's not much left in the movie… look, you want a heads up?" Zexion offered, being uncharacteristically nice. Demyx shuffled his Vans on the carpet and nodded, and Zexion gave him a quick rundown of the last part of the book. "I don't think they could mess that up." He said at the end, rather contemptuously; it got a laugh from Demyx at least. "Look… I saw you staring at your lap through most of this movie… and that freaky REM thing you were doing… if you get scared or upset… you can latch on to me if it makes you feel better."

"Thanks, Zexy…" Demyx snuffled, and nodded. They got back in just in time to see the actor wake up and finger the stitches on the knife wound in his leg. Demyx watched more, even laughing when he excused his plate-throwing as him 'saving that bacon for something special'. Zexion smiled and chuckled, no more than that, and when the movie was rapidly drawing to a close, he felt Demyx latch on to him. With not a grin but a smile, he draped his arm over Demyx, managing a chuckle when the girls a few rows down repeated the earlier nudge-'no-way-I'm-looking-up-with-that-riot-going' routine.

Demyx heard glass cracking with a sharp splintering sound… Zexion had to be crazy to nudge him at a time like that. But he was, and now his mouth was so close to his ear… "Look at the pattern on the glass. Just the pattern, not beyond it." Demyx looked up to see the cracks had formed a butterfly, then it zoomed to the tattoo on the woman's neck… another butterfly. Then the splintering resumed and he hid his face. Just as well, the butterfly was ruined anyway. An explosion brought his attention to the screen again, and he saw the flames, idly thinking that Axel probably liked that part. He watched the last five minutes of the movie, head up…

… and arms still around Zexion, who for his part, wasn't complaining.

--

The theater emptied, and he saw the two girls from a few rows down walking up. The taller of the two was jokingly berating the shorter paler one for being a weenie.

"Nuh-uh! I'm just… I'm not good with horror movies." She said almost defensively, swiping at long tear stains down her face. "And it scared the hell out of me… you… blond dude with the awesome hair… you were freaked out too, weren't you?" she said, tapping Demyx on the arm. He could see the stuffed cat was a purse now, a cute little cat with a skull and arm bones screened onto it and a heart on the chest. Zexion just muttered 'goth' and left it. "I had to get a couple of napkins, I passed you on my way out- you were staring at your legs… you were freaked out too, weren't you?"

"Yeah, pretty bad," he admitted with a smile. "Kinda wish we'd have sat together, then Zexion and your friend could have watched the movie and we could have shared Kitty there." The girl actually smiled a little and laughed, a light blush lighting up her face. Her friend tugged her coat sleeve, and she shrugged and waved.

"Bye, dudes!" she said as she hurried off after her friend. Zexion didn't seem overjoyed as he hustled the blond to the car.

"She was scared too, Zexy… I really did wish that for a while, but you beat out a stuffed cat…" Demyx admitted quietly. Zexion sighed and hugged the blond; he couldn't stay mad at him.

Demyx expected Zexion to let him go, start the car, and drive him home without a word more. He most certainly did not expect a shy kiss on the cheek, nor a whisper in his ear.

"Next weekend, you choose the movie, okay? And make it something you want to see, to make up for this fiasco." Now he turned the car on and started backing out of the parking spot. "Should have remembered you hate anything remotely resembling horror movies, and this damn well hit horror."

"It's all right… If we just do something you want to next weekend, that's fine with me." Demyx grinned. Zexion sighed.

"Then what I'd like to do next weekend… is go to a movie you want to see. I don't care what, it could be Alvin and the Chipmunks for all I care…"

"How'd you know I wanted to go see that?" Demyx asked, getting a mild blush from Zexion. "Never mind… I guess then… it's a date?"

"It's a date." Zexion replied, blushing harder. Axel was going to laugh his ass off at this.

* * *

Okay… have to admit this- the short girl all dressed in black and keeping her face pretty well buried in her purse was me. The girl calling her a weenie is my friend I went with. And I will admit, yes, I am a weenie about dogs dying. As my mother says, I care more for animals. With good reason. Animals don't do stupid shit.  
Please Review- this is my first foray into KH fanfiction and I would really like to know how I could improve. 


End file.
